Kerja Kelompok
by darkxjune
Summary: Karena awal tumbuhnya cinta macam-macam penyebabnya / Produce101 fanfiction / WannaOne IOI / Daniel Sejeong/ local!au


Kerja Kelompok (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-Comedy

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kang Daniel x Kim Sejeong

Other cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Chungha, Jung Chaeyeon, Kim Jaehwan, Kwon Hyunbin

Daniel, Sejeong, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Sejeong baru aja kelar kelas yang hari ini cuma ada satu. Tapi bukannya balik ke kosan terus lanjut tidur -yang tadi baru sempet 2 jam- cewek itu malah jalan ke taman belakang. Kumpul sama anak himpunan. Sejeong kan anggota himpunan teladan. Gak kayak Ong yang dateng pas H- seminggu acara doang. Untung kerjaannya tetep kelar dengan baik dan benar. Kalo enggak udah dijorokin Jonghyun dari _rooftop_ gedung fakultas mereka kali.

Rapat sekitar dua jam lebih itu diikuti Sejeong dengan setengah hati. Gimana enggak, pembahasan hari ini udah dibahas minggu lalu. Kenapa? Ya gara-gara mahasiswa mahasibuk lain yang pada gak dateng rapat sebelumnya, bikin rapat ngulang entah dari berapa rapat yang lalu. Ughhh, Sejeong pengen ngebalikin meja aja rasanya.

Untungnya Sejeong sabar. Jadi dengan anteng -semi ngantuk- Sejeong ngikutin jalannya rapat. Bubaran rapat, lagi-lagi Sejeong gak balik ke kosan. Tapi jalan ke salah satu sudut koridor fakultasnya. Daniel, Chungha, Jaehwan, Hyunbin, sama Cheyeon udah nungguin. Mereka mau bikin properti buat lomba antar angkatan.

Kenapa cuma berenam? Karena yang niat menang cuma segitu. Makanya Sejeong bela-belain dateng buat bantuin sekalipun badannya minta balik ke kasur di kosan.

" _Sorry_ telat, udah sampe mana?." Tanya Sejeong gak pake basa-basi, langsung aja nyamber kertas mengkilap sama gunting. Padahal doi gak tau itu kertas mau dijadiin apa. Prinsipnya hari ini semakin cepet selesai, semakin cepet balik ke kosan dan tidur.

"Eh eh, mau ngapain lo Jeong? Itu kertasnya mau dipake utuh." Chaeyeon nyegah Sejeong yang mau ngelipet kertas, dan kayaknya bakal di potong. Sejeong cuma nyengir terus naruh kertasnya balik. "Terus gue ngapain nih?."

"Lo ngantuk ya Jeong? Balik kosan aja deh, kasian gue liatnya." Chungha bikin gerakan ngusir ke Sejeong. Tapi yang diusir gak marah kok, Sejeong tau maksud Chungha gimana. Cuma ya emang si Chungha mukanya jutek jadi jatohnya kadang kayak ngeselin. Padahal mah, iya hehe.

"Kalo gue tinggal ntar yang kerja cuma tiga dong." "Kok tiga?." Chungha balik tanya. Chayeon cuma liatin Sejeong bingung, sementara Daniel masih sibuk ngegambar dan Hyunbin-Jaehwan asik ngobrolin entah apa.

"Tuh berdua kan cuma anak bawang yang suka gak niat kerja." Sejeong nunjuk duo kampret, Hyunbin-Jaehwan, pake dagunya bikin mereka noleh terus natap Sejeong kesel.

"Enak aja. Kita kerja tau. Ini lagi nentuin konsep lanjutannya." Jaehwan nunjuk-nunjuk kertas terus dianggukin mantep sama Hyunbin. Sejeong cuma ketawa aja, seneng bisa bikin sebel temennya.

"Lo kalo mau bantuin jangan pegang gunting deh Jeong, ngeri jari lo yang kegunting bukan kertasnya." Daniel akhirnya ikutan nimbrung. Cowok berpawakan bongsor itu noleh, ninggalin gambarannya terus nyodorin beberapa kertas yang udah dipotong sama kertas karton gede yang baru kelar digambarin Daniel.

"Yaudah sono kerja lo. Jangan jadi anak bawang." Sialan, Jaehwan balikin perkataan Sejeong. "Iya lah, ini mau kerja."

Lalu sepi. Semuanya sibuk sama bagian masing-masing. Sampe akhirnya kedengeran adzan dhuhur.

"Heh sholat dulu gih. Gantian." Chungha dorong-dorong Hyunbin.

"Iya yang cowok dulu sana." " _Ladies first_ dong." Hyunbin ngeles, padahal Daniel udah berdiri sambil narik Jaehwan.

"Iya kita sholat duluan, tapi lo yang kita sholatin." Hyunbin langsung berdiri abis denger kalimat Sejeong, sambil ngegumam _Cowok emang selalu salah di mata cewek_.

"Lo emang salah kadal afrika." Daniel noyor kepala Hyunbin, bikin yang lebih tinggi makin gondok.

Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, Chungha sama Chaeyeon pamit ke Sejeong. Mau beli minum katanya, haus dari tadi kerja gak ada apa-apa selain tiga cowok tanpa faedah itu. Sejeong sih iya-iya aja, apalagi Chungha katanya mau beliin dia. Lumayan dapet gratisan dan gak perlu jalan buat beli.

Sepuluh menit berselang, cowok-cowok itu udah balik dari sholat mereka.

"Kok lo sendirian Jeong?." Daniel langsung tanya pas nyampe tempat kerja kelompok mereka. "Iya nih, Chungha sama Chaeyeon katanya beli minum. Tapi udah sepuluh menit gak balik."

"Halah paling lagi nyantol dimana, terus ngegosip gak jelas." Jaehwan yang bales omongan Sejeong. Hyunbin sih masih dalam mode gondok. Geli sih, badan paling tinggi tapi tingkah masih kayak anak SD.

"Eh Bin, masih ngambek lo?." Hyunbin buang muka, Sejeong ngakak. "Yaelah, bocah amat sih pundungan. Udah ah, mau sholat dulu gue. Kali aja abis kena air wudhu langsung seger."

...

Pas Sejeong balik, Chungha sama Chaeyeon udah ada lagi. Bareng sama beberapa botol minuman rasa-rasa. Sejeong langsung aja ambil salah satu. Haus boss.

"Kalian nyantol kemana?." Chungha sama Chaeyeon malah cengar-cengir. "Lha malah tijel lo berdua."

"Ketemu Nayoung tadi." Chaeyeon yang jawab, soalnya Chungha masih cengar-cengir.

"Heh!? Lo beli minum dimana kok ketemu Nayoung?." "Kantin sebelah." Jawab Chungha santai. "Jajanan di sono kan lebih bervariasi." Sejeong ngangguk-ngangguk aja, terus balik ngerjain tugasnya yang tadi di tinggal.

"Yaudah, gue sama Chaeyeon sholat dulu ya." "Jangan kecantol lagi ya. Takut gue kalian tinggal sama tiga makhluk ini."

"Mahluk makhluk, lo kira kita apaan?." Jaehwan nyolot. "Iya nih, manusia ganteng gini juga." Hyunbin ngikut, udah gak gondok lagi. Tapi maaih keliatan kesel, apalagi denger omongan Sejeong barusa. Pengen pundung lagi rasanya.

"Yeon, pacar lo karungih gih. Gedeg gue." Hyunbin langsung manyun denger kalimat Daniel. Bikin Daniel makin geli.

"Karungin aja Nil, terus lempar ke empang kampus. Gue ikhlas kok." "Lha yang, jahat banget sih." Chaeyeon masang tampang bodo amat terus jalan ke masjid bareng Chungha, sementara sisanya ngakakin Hyunbin yang diikhlaskan oleh pacarnya untuk dibuang. Ke empang lagi buangnya, dikira Hyunbin jenis lele dumbo apa.

" _By the way_ , gue gak yakin mereka bakal balik cepet sih. Lo yang sabar aja." Sejeong ketawa doang sama ucapan Daniel. "Santai lah. Udah biasa gue mah."

...

Bener aja udah lima belas menit lewat -hampir dua puluh menit malahan- dan Chungha-Chaeyeon belom juga balik. Tiba-tiba Hyunbin sama Jaehwan berdiri. Daniel sama Sejong noleh doang pas duo kampret itu nyodorin tangan mereka.

"Mau beli makan nih, nitip kagak?." Bener juga sih udah berapa jam coba mereka ngerjain cuma berbekal minuman botol. Bisa kembung yang ada.

Daniel ngeluarin dompetnya, ngasih lembaran warna biru. "Nasi padang dong, ngidam gue. Lo apa Jeong?."

Sejeong masih mikir sambil buka tasnya, mau ambil dompet tapi dicegah Daniel. "Ngapain? Gausah, gue bayarin. Lo mau apa?."

"Beneran nih?." Daniel ngangguk mantep, sementara Hyunbin sama Jarhwan udah cekikikan gak jelas. "Gado-gado deh. Gue juga ngidam hehe." Jaehwan ngangguk-ngangguk sementara Sejeong senyam-senyum. Enak banget hari ini. Minum dibeliin Chungha, makan ditraktir Daniel. Berkah anak sholehah emang ya.

"Yaudah. Tunggu ya. Gue jamin, ntar baliknya lebih cepet gue sama Jaehwan dibanding Chungha sama cewek gue." Sejeong sama Daniel cuma ketawa, dalam hati ngebenerin apa yang mereka bilang.

Edan emang ini dua cewek. Nyantol di monas apa gimana?

...

Setelah ditinggal Hyunbin sama Jaehwan cari pengisi perut, Sejeong sama Daniel cuma diem-dieman. Dua-duanya sibuk sama kerjaan masing-masing. Sampe akhirnya gambaran Daniel kelar semua.

"YaAllah capek." Daniel ngeregangin otot terus gelosoran di lantai. Bikin langsung disenggol Sejeong pake sapu yang sejak awal ada di deket kakinya. "Heh bangun, kotor baju lo."

"Udah kotor emang. Biarin aja." Daniel kekeuh. "Edan. Gak malu lo diliatin adek tingkat?." Dan Sejeong juga tetep maksa.

"Iya iya ini gue bangun." Abis itu hening lagi. Daniel cuma liatin Sejeong yang masih nempel-nempel kertas.

"Udah." Sejeong negakin badannya terus noleh dan senyum ke Daniel. Yang disenyumin balik nyengir.

"Lo kelas tiap hari apa aja Nil?." Sejeong buka percakapan -dan ya mereka satu fakultas tapi beda jurusan jadi ya kelasnya gak sama. Gak asik kalo diem-dieman, makin canggung ntar. Udah Sejeong emang anaknya _hyper_ sih. Gak betah kalo sepi. Maunya diramein aja.

"Senin, Rabu, sama Kamis. Lo kapan?." "Senin, Kamis, sama Jumat." Daniel manggut-manggut. "Berarti Senin sama Kamis bisa bareng ya kita." Dibales Sejeong sama anggukan juga.

"Berarti hari ini lo ada kelas dong?." Basa-basinya basi Nil, sumpah deh.

"Iya, kelasnya bu Kahi doang. Abis gitu rapat gak penting." "Kok gak penting?." Sepanjang Daniel kenal Sejeong, cewek itu anggota himpunan paling produktif. Doi selalu semangat sama acara kampus, hobi banget ngejalanin rapat sama ngerjain tugas organisasi. "Iya lah, yang dibahas udah dibahas minggu lalu. Gegara sepupu lo doang."

Daniel ngakak liat muka keselnya Sejeong. "Yaudah omelin aja si Ong."

"Enggak. Percuma kalo ngomelin doang. Pengen gue jeburin ke empang kampus aja." "Jeburin bareng sama Hyunbin aja kalo gitu." Daniel ngasih ide. Tapi tidak berfaedah

"Apanih kok nama gue dicatut?." Hyunbin sama Jaehwan udah balik sambil nenteng dua kresek item. Bukannya jawab, Daniel sama Sejeong malah sorak bareng. "MAKAAAN." Bikin Hyunbin sama Jaehwan kaget. Untung gak latah.

"Beneran kan, gue dateng lebih dulu ketimbang Chungha sama Chaeyeon." Tiga orang di depannya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk gak peduli. Udah pada sibuk sama makanan masing-masing.

Lima menit doang, makanan di depan tiga cowok itu ludes. Padahal nasi padang mereka udah porsi kuli. Sementara gado-gado Sejeong masih ada beberapa sendok. Lontong sama telurnya masih sisa.

Pas banget di sendokan terakhir, suara Chungha kedengeran.

"Kalian kok udah makan sih? Gak setia kawan." "Lo yang kelamaan nyet." Sejeong noyor kepala Chungha setelah nelen lontongnya yang terakhir.

"Maaf deh. Abis di masjid adem banget. Enak." Abis jawab Chaeyeon sama Chungha udah ribut bukain bungkus nasi goreng -sebungkus berdua- mereka. Lalu makan dengan super riweh sampe bikin empat temennya geleng-geleng. Padahal udah sebungkus berdua, tapi ributnya kayak masing-masing bawa tiga bungkus makanan.

Setelah makan dan leyeh-leyeh bentar, mereka lanjut ngerjain sisa kerjaan. Tinggal gabungin doang, sesuai konsep bikinannya Jaehwan sama Hyunbin. Sejeong gak nyangka duo koplak itu bisa juga mikir ide sekeren ini.

"Lo pulang aja deh Jeong. Mata lo udah merah gitu." Sejeong yang lagi ngelamun -karena ngantuk- noleh ke Chaeyeon, senyum terus mau jawab.

"Jangan ngebantah, keburu lo gak kuat nyetir entar." Tapi belom sempet ngomong apa-apa, Daniel udah ngasih titah. "Ngobrol sama gue tadi juga udah gak fokus kan?."

Sejeong nyengir. Emang sih, rasanya udah pengen geloyoran aja di kasur. Mumpung besok hari Sabtu, mau molor aja rasanya.

"Tapi kan belom kelar bikinnya."

"Halah tinggal segini doang." Chungha masang tampang remeh ke keadaan sekitarnya yang berantakan. "Udah lo balik sana. Apa perlu dianter?."

"Eh gak, gak usah. Gue bawa motor kok." Sejeong langsung geleng-geleng. "Beneran nih gapapa gue tinggal."

"Iya udah balik aja gih. Gue mau fokus abis gini, gausah pamitan ke gue." Jaehwan mulai nyatuin barang-barang. "Gue juga ya. _Bye_." Diikuti sama Hyunbin.

"Yeee. Gak berfaedah juga pamitan sama lo." Sejeong meletin lidahnya terus ngeberesin isi tasnya. "Yaudah, gue balik ya. _Sorry_ gak bisa sampe kelar."

"Iya. Ati-ati jalannya. Jangan meleng." Abis denger omongannya Daniel dan pamitan sama Chungha-Chaeyeon, Sejeong jalan ke arah parkiran.

"Haaah. Untung anak-anak maksain gue buat balik." Sejeong megangin dada kirinya. Jantungnya deg-degan gak karuan. "Kalo enggak bisa meledah ini jantung gue ditinggal sama Daniel mulu."

Tapi doi terus senyum.

"Tapi gue bisa mimpi indah nih ntar hehe."

Terus macu motornya balik ke kosan. Mau cepet-cepet mimpi indah cuyyy.

...

"Heh! Jadi gimana tadi?." Chungha nyenggol-nyenggol lengan Daniel sampe yang disenggol risih sendiri. "Apanya yang gimana sih?."

"Gausah belagak deh lo. Gue sama Hyunbin sampe kudu muter otak buat ninggalin lo sama Sejeong berdua doang." Jaehwan ninggalin pekerjaannya, ikutan Chungha buat ngintrogasi Daniel.

Daniel cuma cengar-cengir sambil garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel. "Ya gitu deh."

"Kalian ngobrol apa aja?." Chaeyeob ikut semangat.

"Basa basi doang sih. Abis gue bingung."

"Yaaaah." Teriakan kecewa kedengeran keras banget, sampe Daniel sendiri kaget.

"Lo gak modus-modus gimana gitu?." "Ada sih dikit." Daniel ngasih gestur kecil pake telunjuk sama jempol bongsornya.

"Eh apa apa?." Hyunbin ngegas. Ngewakilin tiga orang lainnya.

"Ada deh." Jawab Daniel sok rahasia terus ketawa ngakak.

"Halah kampret lo."

"Tau gitu gak kita bantuin."

"Elah temen macem apa sih lo nyet."

"Bodo ah Nil."

Danielnya masih ketawa aja. Biarin temennya kesel, yang penting doi udah ada ide buat ngegasin Sejeong. Mulai sekarang. Diawali dari yang dia lakuin di hapenya.

"Eh, Hyunbin udah sama Chaeyeon. Kalo si kampret jadi sama Sejeong, lo sama gue aja ya Chung." Diantara keheningan, Jaehwan buka suara. Bikin Chungha noleh terus melotot.

"Di ogah! Masih bagusan Ong kemana-mana."

Dan keempatnya ngakak bikin Jaehwan makin kesel.

...

 **Daniel**

Jeong, senin gue jemput ya

Kita bareng aja tiap senin sama kamis

Biar hemat bensin

Hehehe

Sumpah! Sejeong bakal mimpi indah sampe Senin!.

\- TBC -

A/n: wawww. Hampir 2k word. Wawww. Ada yang suka GodDaniel×GodSejeong? Eh kok tiba-tiba kepikiran ide dewa-dewaan karena kata 'God' ya? Ahaha. Bodo amat dah mau tidur. Capek ngetik.


End file.
